Marcel and Vincent
This is the relationship between the Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel Gerard and the witch, Vincent Griffith. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Save My Soul, Vincent officially meets Marcel and gets quickly informed that he was under Finn Mikaelson's possession for the last 9 months. After Vincent refuses to talk to him Marcel brings in Cami who's successful with him. Vincent reveals to Marcel that Eva is his Ex Wife. In Exquisite Corpse, Vincent helps Marcel track down Eva to Ida Mae's where she reveals to Marcel that Davina was her latest victim for The Rite Of Nines. Marcel turns on his bad cop act until Vincent steps in and tells Marcel he have more success with his ex wife being the good cop in this situation. Eva confides in him that the kids aren't dead and that she needs their powers to wipe out the vampire population of the city. Vincent then fakes backstabbing Marcel to make it look genuine. At The Warehouse District Vincent calls Marcel with the location of all kidnapped victims. Together in Eva's subconscious they team up to kill Eva's spirit after they find Rebekah however it's Rebekah who saves them from Eva. Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Together they're seen sparing at Marcel's fight club where Marcel confronts him about not mentoring Davina. Vincent replies that Davina rejected his offer also adding she has bigger problems than Marcel has. In Out of the Easy, Together they make sure Davina is safe from The Strix however the aftermath leaves them with conflicted feelings. In Savior, Vincent accepts the role as Regent after an conflation with Marcel who accuses him of being a coward while The Strix wanted Van Nguyen on their payroll of being an ally to them while acting as Regent. In Alone with Everybody, before the Ancestors tell Vincent to help Lucien carry out his plan in hopes of eradicate the vampire race. He helps Marcel get the White Oak Bullet that was stolen by Sofya. In No More Heartbreaks, Marcel and Vincent desperately try to save Cami's life by extracting Lucien Castle's blood from Cami's apartment. They both are devastated when Cami is unable to be cured and dies. This episode marks the first attempt at Vincent and Marcel becoming friends again after their brutal fight about Davina Claire an while ago. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Vincent and Marcel, with Kol Mikaelson, ally together to try and bring Davina Claire back from the Ancestral plane. However, when Elijah and Freya decide to betray them by using Davina to kill Lucien Castle, their plans to resurrect Davina fail. Both of them are now riding in grief, but Vincent proposed a plan to Marcel. After sharing a drink, Vincent offers Marcel the Beast's blood as a peace offering for their friendship and to plan on using the blood against the Mikaelson family. Marcel gladly takes this offer, in honor of Davina. In The Bloody Crown, Vincent and Marcel are first seen together discussing their plans on how to get their revenge on the Mikaelsons for being responsible for Davina's death. Vincent starts to really see how revenge-ridden Marcel is becoming. After Marcel daggers Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade, Vincent questions Marcel's morality. Marcel watches with sadness in his eyes as Marcel listens to Vincent's criticisms of how the Mikaelsons created Marcel to be who he became as the Beast. Vincent also explains that Davina wouldn't have wanted Marcel to become so ridden with grief and vengeance. Vincent leaves Marcel and denounces their alliance and possibly their friendship saying that he has to help the innocents now, thanks to Marcel and the Mikaelsons' war. Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, In Haunter of Ruins, In Queen Death, Season Five In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, Quotes Season 2 :Marcel: "Can you help her?" :Vincent: "If she lets me. I'm not holding my breath. She's been through a lot." :Marcel: "She's alive. That's what counts." :Vincent: "Yeah. We'll keep telling ourselves that, won't we?" :-- Out of the Easy Season 3 :Vincent: "The King is dead. The King is dead. All hail the King." :Marcel: "Can I help you with something, Vincent?" :Vincent: "I just bought back your fight gym. I'm turning it into a church." :Marcel: "Is that so?" :Vincent: "That is so, Marcel. I just saw what you did back there, with all the bodies and the bloodshed man, left for anybody to find. Reminded me of somebody else's handiwork. And I was hoping that you were different, man, but I'm starting now to think that you are just as dangerous as Klaus Mikaelson." :Marcel: "I did what was necessary." :Vincent: "No, you didn't Marcel. That's what the problem is, man. You don't do what's necessary. You do what you want to do, consequences be damned." :Marcel: "The Mikaelson are gone, so, yeah... Consequences be damned." :Vincent: "Yeah, but my friend was one of those consequences that you just damned. He's hurt real bad because you got sloppy. 'Cause you're sloppy, man'. So, yeah, I'm gonna take the church back, and I'm making it into a sanctuary. Anyone can come. I don't care if they're human, I don't care if they're a witch, I don't care if they're a vampire. As long as they are sick and tired of the same old, same old that you are your pathetic family are 'Always and Forevering' about. And if you've got a problem with that, Marcel, I will take a page from your playbook. Consequences be damned. Huh? Your Highness." :-- The Bloody Crown Trivia * They are/were both leaders of their respected communities. **Vincent for the witches before his impeachment, Marcel for the vampire army. * They both care about the wellbeing of Davina Claire. * They both are affiliated with the Mikaelsons. * Both are New Orleans born and breed. * They both had a close friendship with Camille O'Connell. **Marcel had a sexual relationship with her however. *They are currently at odds with each other due to the Strix getting in between their affairs. **They repaired their friendship when Davina died and they allied together to stop the Mikaelsons. * Vincent compared Marcel to the Mikaelsons after Marcel took his revenge out on them all by sentencing Klaus to misery under Papa Tunde's Blade. *They have both been killed by Elijah Mikaelson and resurrected. Gallery TO 301 1082MarcelVincent.jpg Normal_TO307_1145VinMarcel.jpg Normal_TO307_1170Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_1172Vin.jpg Normal_TO307_3090MarcelVin.jpg TO309_1169Vin-Marcel.jpg TO319_0849_MarcelVincent.jpg TO319_1232_VincentMarcel.jpg TO401-036~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO401-101-Vincent~Marcel.jpg TO403-053-Vincent-Marcel.png TO507-006-Josh-Vincent~Marcel.png TO507-007-Vincent-Josh-Marcel.png TO507-010-Josh-Vincent-Marcel.png TO507-047-Marcel-Vincent.png TO507-079-Vincent-Marcel~Elijah.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship